Las penas de Anderson
by MollyHooperRules
Summary: Summary: Anderson no tuvo una vida fácil en su juventud, las cosas le empezaban a salir bien hasta que Sherlock Holmes apareció. Cada vez que ese hombre aparece le arruina un poquitito más la vida. Reto "Extrañas parejas" del foro "I'm Sherlocked"


Summary: Anderson no tuvo una vida fácil en su juventud, las cosas le empezaban a salir bien hasta que Sherlock Holmes apareció. Cada vez que ese hombre aparece le arruina un poquitito más la vida  
**Disclaimer:** El único personaje que me pertenece es Lucy Stringford, los demás son producto de la maravillosa mente de Sir Conan Doyle y BBC.

Nota autor: En lo personal no me gusta Anderson por eso le armé una historia no muy agradable de su pasado y ahora me da un poquitito de lástima, así que me cae mejor.. quizás para el final me termino encariñando.  
Palabras: 1000

Sylvia Anderson es miembro del grupo de forenses en Scotland Yard. Le gusta tomarse su tiempo, ya sea para prepararse un sandwich o para hacer su trabajo. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Holmes no le caía bien, además de que todo el tiempo lo subestimaba y lo insultaba, él vivía corriendo para todos lados, pensando rápido, respirando rápido, todo tenía que ser rápido cuando estabas alrededor de Holmes y eso a Sylvia no le gustaba.

Se despertó a las diez de la mañana con el sonido del despertador, su mujer suele levantarlo en la mañana y esperarlo con el desayuno en la mesa, pero había salido en un viaje de negocios, lo cual indicaba que estaba libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando era joven era muy solitario, no porque estuviera en su personalidad más bien porque nadie hablaba con él, todos lo burlaban y dejaban de lado llamandolo " Cara de Rata" hasta que Lucy Stringford llegó a su secundaria. Ella comenzó a hablarle y cada vez que alguien lo trataba mal o insultaba ella estaba allí para defenderlo y degradar a el joven que se había atrevido a maltratar a Sylvia, desde ese momento en adelante nadie se atrevía a burlarlo lo que no significaba que comenzaran a hablar con él, todo era igual pero ahora podía contar con alguien. Anderson se sintió atraído por la valentía y la gentileza de la joven y ella se enamoró perdidamente de él, no por algo en particular simplemente pasó y nada pudo cambiar su cariño por él. Cuando terminaron el colegio comenzaron a estudiar en la facultad, ella leyes y él medicina. Al graduarse Lucy le propuso casamiento, al principio no respondió debido a la sorpresa pero luego de unos segundos se acercó e inclinándose un poco plantó un delicado beso en sus labios y susurró "acepto".

Lucy había sido la única persona que se había interesado en él de una manera romántica, pero ahora que trabaja en Scotland Yard algunas mujeres se comenzaron a fijar en él. Al principio pensó que lo miraban porque tenía algún insecto o se había manchado con pasta dental, pero después de unos días Sally se encontraba con él, camino a una escena del crimen y sin aviso previo arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, moviendo sus manos desde su cuello hasta su espalda aplastando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Anderson no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y vaciló unos momentos pero al sentir la lengua de Donnovan rozar su labio superior no pudo controlarse y le devolvió el beso. Una vez que el beso concluyera se sintió mal, no porque el beso no fuera placentero sino porque había besado a alguien que no era su esposa, Lucy lo besaba con dulzura, compasión y ternura pero Sally con necesidad, pasión y urgencia. Decidió que cuando su mujer no estuviera, dedicaría su tiempo libre a Donnovan quien no presentó ninguna queja ante el acuerdo...por hora.

Lestrade lo estaba esperando con el ceño fruncido y ni bien lo vio entrar dijo

"Tendrías que haber llegado hace 10 minutos"

Anderson miró su reloj de mano que indicaba que había llegado tan solo 5 minutos tarde y por lo que no entendía porque tanto enojo, lo cual le recordó que el horario de Greg empieza dentro de media hora ¿que estaba haciendo acá?

" Me demore tan solo 5 minutos además vos..."

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Sally " No tiene nada que ver con vos, el Freak lo llamó por un homicidio y se tuvo que despertar temprano" mencionó con una risa burlona.

A Lestrade no le causó gracia su comentario, agarró su saco y se dirigió hacia la puerta caminando rápido y sin dirigirles la mirada gritó " Vámos"

La "muerte" de Sherlock Holmes había traído muchas consecuencias en su vida, ninguna mala. Greg se había separado de Mycroft, alegando que todo a su alrededor le recordaba a Sherlock y no podía soportar tener un recordatorio de lo que había sucedido todos los días, Mycroft respetó su decisión pero no pudo ver que Lestrade se quedara sin trabajo por la fama de su hermanito, así que movio algunos contactos para que Greg recuperara su trabajo. Lestrade volvió con su ex esposa y comenzó a salir con Anderson y Lucy al cine, al teatro, a comer ,etc. Una vez al año, el día en el que Sherlock se suicidó, Sylvia acompañaba a Greg al cementerio, luego a un bar a tomar cerveza y jugar al pool, cerca de las diez de las noche lo alcanzaba a su casa para luego dirigirse a la suya.

Flashback  
Anderson dormía placidamente junto a Donnovan quien había pasado la noche allí ya que su mujer se había ido por negocios, secretamente se sentía orgulloso de lo inteligente que fue para que su mujer no se diera cuenta de su infidelidad, el teéfono de línea comenzó a sonar despertando a Sylvia y Sally.

" Hola?"

" Porque es su culpa...Porque se tuvo que matar ese estúpido... ESOS MALDITOS HOLMES"

Ya era la cuarta vez en el mes que Lestrade lo llamaba a la madrugada bajo los efectos del alcohol.

" Greg, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, tienes una adorable esposa que te ama, te cuida y..."

Su discurso fue cortado por la risa histérica de Lestrade.

"NI ME HABLES DE ESA ARPÍA! ME ENGAÑÓ CON EL PROFESOR DE EDUCACIÓN FISICA DE NUESTRO HIJO OTRA VEZ"

" No te muevas de donde estás, estoy saliendo para allá"

Luego de decir eso, cortó el teléfono y miró a Sally.

" ¿Acaso me estás echando? Teníamos un acuerdo"

"Lo sé pero mi AMIGO me necesita"

Pero ahora que Sherlock Holmes volvió a el mundo de los vivos, todo volvió a como era antes...bueno no exactamente a como era antes.


End file.
